Humanity's Six
by lucarizard
Summary: Humanity has always been trapped like livestock, they've never escaped the clasp the Titans had on them. However, six elite soldiers known as Humanity's Six hate being the prey. Although they're different, their dreams are the same. They don't believe in being weak. They'd much rather hunt, and restore the human race to its former glory.
1. Chapter 1

**Humanity's Six**

**This story takes place in an alternate universe where Eren never existed, along with Mikasa and Armin. Note: I will not be following the main story, in other words, it won't be the same. Also, I will be using the Crunchyroll spelling of the names, not the manga. This story is filled with OCs but I hope you'll enjoy them :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Friend that Made a Difference**

**Year 845: Shiganshina**

"Oi, Alex!" Said a small, black haired boy that was messy and sticking out every which way. He had dull black eyes that despite the darkness, were full of life and adventure. He was wearing a dirty shirt which appeared to be brown but had a lot of tan coloring leading one to believe it had been dirtied over time.

"What?" Replied a boy with forest green hair that spiked up in various places . He had eyes that matched his strange hair which were filled with curiosity and honesty. He was wearing a shirt similar to the other boy's, but seemed to be in better shape. He also wore black pants which were in just as good shape as his shirt.

"Wanna see something cool?"

Alex began following behind the boy, sprinting. They climbed up a hill, a huge hill for that matter.

After what seemed like forever, the two boys reached the top. The second boy leaped off the hill and landed on a nearby roof. Alex followed him quickly.

They jumped a few gaps between houses and arrived on top of a large building.

"Hey, Max." Alex began. "Where are we going?" They began climbing up a ladder.

"It's a- gaah- surprise." He said as he made his way up the ladder, stumbling slightly.

"How much further?"

"Have some patience, will you?" Max laughed as he rolled his eyes.

They made their way across the roof, and leapt across to a building of the same height. Alex noticed they were gaining more and more height every minute. He peeked over the side and almost puked at the sight. They were at least ten meters above ground, and it appeared Max intended to go higher.

"How'd you even find this spot? What do you do on your free time?" He asked with a smirk.

"Haha, very funny." Max began. "It doesn't matter. Now shut up, we're almost there."

He noticed the building they were headed towards was the church, he was never very religious, but his mother did a lot of volunteer work there.

They finally made their way up another ladder and Max stood in front of the ladder with bright eyes.

"Move, you're in the way."

"S-sorry." Max said as he moved over. Alex made his way up and what he saw before him was more beautiful than life itself.

Barely, just barely, he could see over Wall Maria. In the distance, there was a forest, and he could faintly see a pond- no, he was so high up, it was probably a lake! It wasn't much, but it was a million times better than anything they could have imagined. The sky was tinted orange, with red splashed across the horizon.

The boys stared for almost ten minutes.

"I-it's beautiful…" Alex said with starry eyes.

"Yeah..." Max replied with the same starry eyes as his friends.

"I-it's getting late." Alex said trying to pry his eyes off of the sight.

"Hey, Alex."

"Yeah?"

"You know. Our lives... aren't protected by these Walls. And well, I just wanna say. You're my best friend. And I don't wanna die in these walls. But even if I don't- even if my life ends in these walls... I hope you can make it out..."

"You're stupid." This comment made Max look over at Alex. "You and I... we're gonna go together. And even if the whole world's against us, we'll fight together!"

"I always wanted a role model you know..."

"Hm", Alex smirked, "Didn't think I was that amazing." The two boys laughed.

"Hey, you two. What the hell are you doing up there!?" A voice called out to the right of them.

They looked in the direction the voice came from. A man stood on the roof of a nearby building.

"Damn, do the Military Police ever sleep?" Max cursed.

"Let's go!" Alex yelled.

"Let's meet back here tomorrow, same time." Max said with a wide grin.

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, yeah." He said with a smile.

* * *

Alex awoke the next morning with a smile. He remembered everything from the previous night.

He got out of bed and went downstairs into the kitchen. He lived with his mom. He wasn't much of a "mama's boy", but he did love her.

He saw her sitting down at the table and joined her.

"Morning, Mom." He said as he took a seat across from her. She looked up and smiled.

"Morning, dear. Your hair's a mess." She said with a small laugh.

"I figured you'd say that. Besides, this is how I like my hair."

"You're always dressing nice and maintaining good hygiene, sure, but the second a girl sees your hair, she's going to run in fear."

"Yeah, yeah." He said with a smile.

"Can you go to the market later? We need more carrots."

"Mhmm." He mumbled as he began eating some eggs his mother had made him.

A few hours had passed and Alex was heading out.

"See ya, Mom! Love ya!" He called out.

"Wait, sweetie." She stopped him and turned him around. "Your hair..." She said as she began licking her fingers and messing with his hair, despite his obvious struggle to get out of her hold.

"You're so handsome. I wish your father could see you."

"If he wasn't a cowardly MP then maybe he could."

"A boy your age wouldn't understand grown up decisions."

"I'm ten years old, close enough." He said with a yawn.

"Okay, Mr. Grown Up, go get me those carrots." She said with air quotations.

"Be back soon!" He yelled with a smile as he ran out the door.

* * *

He ran for about ten minutes and then he realized, he had to meet Max.

He made his way there in about fifteen minutes. There he found Max waiting.

"Took ya long enough!" He said with a large smile.

"Hey, where's my shoe?" Alex asked while frantically looking around. He looked down below at the bottom of the ladder. It was lying on the rooftop of the building below.

"Must've fell. Hold on." Alex said as he climbed down the ladder.

"Woah, Alex, you see that lightning?" Max yelled down at him.

"Lightning?" He questioned as he began tying his shoe. "I don't see any storm clouds!" He called up.

He climbed back up the ladder and the most horrific sight filled his eyes.

"W-w-what is that?!" Alex screamed. His face was filled with fear and his mouth fell open.

"Don't panic, Alex! We'll be fine!" He screamed back. They fell to their knees, terrified.

A large Titan was looking over Wall Maria. Its chin was at the same height of the wall itself.

"What is it doing?!" Alex yelled.

"I-I don't know!" Max had tears streaming down his face.

"Qu-quit crying! We'll be fine!"

A huge crash was heard, urging the boys to look over the edge.

Pieces of the wall went flying from below. The debris went everywhere. Some came crashing into the building, causing it to shake. Below, smoke came shooting out of the hole in the wall.

"O-oh God!" Max yelled. Alex was still trying to let everything sink in and didn't notice the true horror happening below.

"T-t-t-t-" Max stuttered.

"W-what?!" Alex yelled back at his friend.

"TITANS!"

Titans of many varying heights came out of the smoke and began storming the city.

The building they were on began collapsing, causing the boys to roll and tumble over each other.

Alex laid in the debris of the fallen building. He sat up and noticed his left hand had a gash in it, there wasn't much blood, but it still hurt quite a bit. He looked over his shoulder and saw Max also getting up. He had a gash on his forehead that had a little blood, but he could tell it hurt.

"Please make your way toward Wall Rose!" A voice yelled from afar. "I repeat, please make your way toward Wall Rose!"

Alex noticed they weren't on the ground, but on the roof of another building. He recognized it as the nearby medical center, which was located to the side of the church.

He looked over and saw Max staring at something, he didn't smile, and he didn't cry. He just stared. Alex didn't even want to turn his head.

"M-Max... What do you see?" Alex asked trembling. Max just sat still.

He slowly turned his head. He should've looked sooner. If he had, they would've had a better chance of survival.

A Titan, about seven meters tall, stood before them, smiling, as it grabbed for Max.

"MAX! RUN YOU IDIOT!"

He came to his senses and quickly rolled out of the Titan's reach. He ran alongside Alex and saw another Titan, about eight meters tall, nearby.

"It doesn't see us, let's get out of here!" Alex yelled. "My house is by the Wall, you go and I'll stop there, okay?!" They jumped off the roof and crashed onto another. They quickly got up and continued running over the rooftops. Alex could see a large gap coming up.

"Careful!" He yelled as the two shot over it with full power. They dropped about three meters and slammed onto a small building's rooftop. Max looked behind him and saw another Titan closing in.

"We've gotta move!" Alex yelled as they got to their feet.

They didn't have much roof left. There were five more buildings and then they would surely hit the ground.

"There's the Wall!" Max yelled with tears of joy. They leapt over another three rooftops.

'Only two more...' Alex thought nervously. They leapt again.

_Here _goes_ nothing..._

"Mom! Dad! Lily! You better be there when I get there!" Max yelled with a smile. Alex grabbed his hand and both leapt off.

The fall lasted about three seconds. They both hit the ground with a thud. The Wall could be seen nearby. Alex hurried to his feet, pulling Max up with him as he ran. He could've swore his ankle was broken, but he kept it to himself to keep Max calm.

"Take that, Titans! You're not so scary after all!" Alex yelled with a grin. He turned around, and from what he could see, there were no nearby Titans.

Alex saw his house to the left, still intact.

"Go, Max, go! I'll meet you in Wall Rose!" Alex yelled as he made a running turn. Max went toward the wall as told.

Alex reached the door as quick as possible. He ran inside and found it empty.

"Mom!?" He yelled out. There was no answer. He looked around quickly. He was taking too long, but he had to make sure she was safe. He had already been there for five minutes. He quickly checked the kitchen. There was no one there as well.

"Okay, she's safe. I've gotta go." He mumbled as he walked toward the door. He opened it and saw Max approaching.

"What are you doing?!"

"You were taking too long! Now let's go!" Max turned around and froze. Alex didn't even see it coming, it all happened too fast.

Max was in the hands of the Titan, screaming. Alex just stared. He collapsed to his knees.

_It's all a horrible nightmare, he's fine._ Alex thought.

"Remember, Alex. Leave these Walls when it's safe. These monsters can't hold us back forever! You were my first and only friend! How can I forget you?!" Max smiled as he yelled to his friend. He began coughing up blood. "Just run! Be free! Live your life! We'll never forget each other, Ale-" The Titan dropped him into its mouth, blood flying in all directions, splattering across Alex's face.

"You really are stupid. And careless. And dirty. But dammit, you're my best friend. And if any son of a bitch hurts you, they're an enemy!" Alex yelled with anger. He turned around and remembered his late grandfather's old sword. It hung above the sink. He grabbed it quickly and turned around. The Titan's hand was in the door.

"You think you have the right to put your hand in here?! I'll kill you!" He ran at the hand and sliced off the tip its middle finger. The Titan yanked its hand back in pain, screaming.

"You dare feel pain?! Do you know how much pain you've caused?!" He charged at the five meter Titan and sliced its right leg. It fell onto its stomach quickly.

"That's it! Suffer! SUFFER!" He slashed away at its legs. He walked across its back, and stabbed its neck.

_The neck! Take it out!_ He thought with rage. He slid the blade through the Titan's neck. He quickly sliced through its neck lower than the first cut. The Titan shrieked in pain as it completely collapsed.

He fell to his knees and cried, despite the many Titans he could hear coming.

* * *

He got up and started running toward the wall.

"Hey, boy! What are you doing?! Come on!" A man decorated in a Military Police uniform yelled. Alex ignored him and kept walking. One of the boats were gone. Over a thousand people crowded around the canal.

Alex maneuvered through the crowd and felt a man throw him onto the boat.

"Good luck, kid! You're gonna need it..."

He caught himself and sat down between a girl his age, whose details were a blur, and a large man who smelled of alcohol.

_If only I had some good luck... _Alex thought as he slowly cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and most importantly Review. I'll be working on Chapter 2 if this does well. Or should I work on it anyways? Lol. And yes, he just happened to have a late grandfather with a sword. I hope you all enjoyed this. And tell me about any errors so I can fix them right away. Well, till next time! :D**

**P.S. Noticed some spelling errors, so I fixed them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Humanity's Six**

** As of this moment, this doesn't have many views so I think I'll make it more action packed from here on out so I can grab more viewers. I also shouldn't publish at 11Pm. Lol. Well, onto the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Walls within the Walls**

**Year 847: Wall Sina**

The Niana home was very wealthy. Their company supplied the military with horses and saddles. The home was three stories high and consisted of ten bedrooms, two kitchens, four bathrooms, and ten acres of land.

In the home lived Tobias Niana, a large hairy man, Mary Niana, a young beautiful woman, and their adopted twin daughters Sara and Cara.

"Miss, your tea is ready." A man in a butler outfit stated.

"Put it on my desk or something." A petite girl with shoulder-length blonde hair said. She had sapphire blue eyes that sparkled in the light. They seemed calm, but contained constant excitement. She was lying on her bed, reading a novel.

"Hey, Sis, whatcha readin'?" An identical girl asked, climbing over her sister, making her sister push her off.

"A story about 3DMG." The girl replied. She closed the book and looked at her sister with a smirk. "Wanna play?"

"I was waiting for you to ask!" The second girl answered. The butler looked at the girls curiously.

"Don't tell Tobias, Frederick." The first girl yelled from her closet. The two girls went in and both came out wearing 3DMG.

"You girls are going to get yourselves killed." Frederick said with a sigh.

"Bye, Frederick!" The girls yelled in unison.

* * *

The girls arrived at the forest, deep in their back yard.

"We need to get swords for these!"

"Yeah we do!" The girls yelled happily.

They stepped into the forest, nervously.

"Careful, Nina."

" Yeah, yeah."

They both got mentally prepared for what they were about to do.

_Three. Two. One._ Both girls thought simultaneously. They took five steps and fired the grapples at nearby trees. They threw themselves into the air and took off at incredible speeds.

"Wooohooo!" Yelled Nina as she barely flew between two trees. She flew over a river and made a u-turn around three trees spinning. She landed on the ground and ran.

"You ready, Nana?!" She yelled.

"Let's do this!" Cheered Nana.

Nana came flying over Nina's head and grabbed her hands. She threw her far higher than herself and began falling. Nana watched as Nina came flying down and grabbed her hands and shot her grapples into a single tree. They spun around the tree three times before Nina released Nana.

"We are too good!" Yelled Nana as she spun at high speeds away from Nina.

She shot a grapple into another tree and began spinning around it. She released it and flew toward Nina who had just done the same thing. They flew right at each other at super speeds.

"Yaaahooo!" They yelled as they grabbed each other's left arms and began spinning through the air together. They released each other and went flying in opposite directions.

"Get ready!" Nana yelled. She fired her grapple at Nina. Nina shifted her hips so that the grapple shot right past her. She grabbed it and shot her own grapple into a tree, landing on a large branch. Nana retracted her grapple, causing her to launch toward Nana. Nina caught her and the girls laughed.

"That was too fun!" Nina exclaimed.

"We're getting too good." Nana stated with a smile.

"Look how high we are." Nina said as she looked at the ground far below.

"Wanna go again?" Nana asked.

"Of course!" Nina replied.

* * *

After much more 'playing', the girls returned home and went to their room. They put their Gear away and sat down. Nina pulled out a piece of paper and began writing.

"What's that?" Nana asked curiously.

"We're running out of gas, so I figured uncle could get us some."

"Oh, good thinking." They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Nana yelled. Frederick opened the door.

"Dinner is ready." He said as he began walking away.

The girls followed him out the door. They walked down the staircase and entered the kitchen. The two sat across from their parents.

"Good evening, Cara." Mr. Niana said monotonously. "Good evening, Sara." They simply smiled at their so-called father and began eating.

"You two weren't in your room earlier. Where were you?"

"Playing outside, Daddy." Nana said with a fake smile.

"Thank you, Sara. At least you can respond." Mr. Niana said with a frown.

"It's Nana."

"As long as you live in my house you'll go by Sara."

"Sara is a horrible name. Nana sounds better."

"Why do you even call yourself that?" He asked with a scowl.

"Uncle Ben gave it to me. Same with Nina."

"Your damn Uncle. Always putting bad thoughts into your head. Spreading lies about me. You two need to stay away from him."

The table stood silent for ten minutes before Mr. Niana broke the silence with more negativity.

"And guess what, Mary? He was telling me how I should encourage the girls to join the military! Damned bastard! "We're recruiting" he says. Damned idiot."

Nina and Nana looked at one another. Mr. Niana noticed this.

" You brats better not get any ideas."

"You don't own us." Nina spoke up.

"You're both spoiled brats."

"And you're a selfish mammoth." Nana mumbled. Mrs. Niana quickly looked away as Mr. Niana reached across the table and smacked Nana across the face. It was loud and sudden. Even a maid stopped and stared at the tyrant of a man.

"You'll regret the day you adopted us..." Nina said aloud.

"I regret not leaving you in the orphanage when I had it burned down." He said coldly.

* * *

The twins rose from their chairs and returned to their room for the night.

"We're stronger than him. He stands no chance against us." Nana said with tears running down her face. Nina pulled her sister closer.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay." Nina said softly. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Nina asked.

"Your mother." Called a familiar feminine voice.

"Is Tobias with you?"

"No."

"Come in." Their mother rushed in quickly.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Nana asked.

"Hurry, your father's sleeping. Pack only what you need. Here's some money. Get away from here. Go to Wall Rose." She said quickly as she handed Nina the money.

"M-mom, are you sure?"

"Your father isn't getting better. Please. Go." She spoke with tears running down her face. "Go straight there. Don't look back. I'll distract him, just hurry."

The girls grabbed a few changes of clothes and some pictures. They each packed their things into bags. They carried their 3DMG at their sides.

"Let's go!" Their mother loudly whispered. They made their way for the door and opened it. They jogged down the hall and went down the stairs.

Their father was waiting at the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mr. Niana asked. The girls froze in fear. He had a knife in hand.

"Now, dear. No need to be hostile." Their mother said desperately. This only furthered his anger.

"Shut up, you bitch." He replied with gritted teeth. "You can all die!" He charged at their mother first.

"NOO!" Nina screamed as she punched the man in his face. He turned at her, knife still in hand. He lunged at her but Nana kicked him in his side.

"Even in the end you girls still fight me?!" He threw his arm back, cutting Nana's arm, exposing little blood.

"Not so tough, are ya?!" He yelled in a triumphant rage. Nina kneed him in the back as Nana followed up with a kick to his forehead.

Mrs. Niana quickly tried to grab the knife from his hand but the man cut her left arm. The cut was deeper than Nana's and blood poured out of her arm. She collapsed, holding her arm, cursing under her breath.

"You wanna be a hero?! How about a hero's death to go with it?!" He threw Nina across the room and punched Nana in the face. He walked over to his collapsed wife and kneeled down.

"Watch, girls. Watch her die!" He took the knife and stabbed the woman in the stomach.

"N-no! MOOOOM!" Nana screamed. Their mother slowly collapsed to the floor, her stomach stained crimson. She didn't speak because nothing she could say would make a difference.

Nina stood up, with tears, and walked toward Mr. Niana, whose back was turned. She kicked his hands which threw the knife out of his reach.

Nana took the opportunity to grab the knife and charge at him. Nina kicked him in the throat, causing him to collapse. He held his throat choking.

"You need to die, you tyrant." Was all Nana said as she took the knife and stabbed the knife through his hand and into his neck.

The girls didn't stop. They didn't stay. They stood up, tears in eyes, retrieved their bags, and left the prison they had been trapped in their entire life.

* * *

** So was it good? I sure hope so! I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you have fun reading it! So Follow, Favorite, and most importantly, Review if you enjoyed it! And tell me if there are any issues or errors in the chapter. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongHumanity's Six/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongFirst, shout-out to emidontknow826/em for being the first follower and emShads120/em for having the first favorite. Remember, people, Review! I want to know if I need to change anything or fix things./strong/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongChapter 3: If You're Her, then Who's That?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongYear 847: Trost, Wall Rose/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Hey, Alex. You awake?" A familiar voice whispered. Alex rolled over and slowly opened his eyes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Morning, Mom." He said with a yawn. He sat up and looked around./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I've gotta go to work. I'll be back later." She said with a smile. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"He threw his legs over the side of his bed and stretched his arms. He stood up and followed his mom out the door./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Bye, Mom!" He said as he walked her down the stairs and out the front door./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"His new home wasn't nearly as big as his old one. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a tiny kitchen. Which was reasonable considering most Wall Maria survivors were homeless, or dead by now. Luckily, his mother took some money during the day of the breach of the Wall./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"She waved back with a smile as she walked down the road. He waited for her to get a few streets away and then ran to his bedroom. It was around nine o'clock and the recruiting office closed at eleven on Sundays./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"He quickly threw on a shirt and pants, put on his shoes, then ran his hands through his crazy green hair. He drank a glass of water and ran down the road./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""This is the place, Nina." A petite blonde girl said plainly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Yep." Her identical sister replied. They walked into Wall Rose and began searching the city./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Uncle Ben lives in Trost, right?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I believe so."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The girls began wandering. They were in search of a home or an inn./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You see anything?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""No..." They sat against a building with a sigh./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Free Homes! Free food! Join the military! Earn your freedom!" A man decorated in a Military Police outfit cheered. He had short black hair, and was tall and skinny. "Anyone?! You, boy! No? Okay... You! You look strong! Would y- oh okay..." The man sat down against a building across the street./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Hey, Nina-" Nana began./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Wait a bit. I'm tired." She said sleepily. They sat there in silence for a few minutes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You go sign us up, I'm gonna find a house." Said Nina as she stood up and walked down the road. "Meet me here in an hour."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Okay!" She replied as she ran over to the man. He looked up and sighed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Look, I don't have any money, kid..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I'm here to sign up!" Nana replied with a smile. His expression didn't change./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""A little girl like you? Look, I don't have time for jokes. Just go on, please..." This made the girl frown slightly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I'm not-" She said desperately but was interrupted by the man./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Listen, the army doesn't need any little brats-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""She looks fine to me." Interrupted a familiar green haired boy./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Oh sorry, didn't realize little miss midget had a boyfriend. What's your name, Forest? Nice hair."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Alex." He answered, slightly annoyed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Alex what?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Alex Grün."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Okay, Grün." He said as he wrote his name down on a piece of paper./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What about her?" Alex asked impatiently./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Fine, what's your name, girl?" The man asked rudely./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Umm, Nana. Nana Niana." She answered. "M-my sister is joining too."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What's her name?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Nina Niana." She replied, causing him to raise an eyebrow./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Okay. You have a week from today until training starts, just bring a few clothes for the first day or two."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Alex turned around and began walking away./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Umm, thank you." Nina said as she followed after Alex./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""No problem... Nina, was it?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""It's Nana."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Oh. Sorry."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""It's fine." She said as she continued following him. He noticed this and turned his head slightly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Are you following me?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""N-no..." She replied with a slight blush on her cheeks./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Well then go the other way."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Why don't you?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I'm meeting friends. I have to go this way." He said as looked forward to hide his face. Truth was he had no friends. The only friend he ever had was Max./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Oh..." Was all she said before she stopped and turned around. He noticed this and turned his head back to see she was leaving./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""H-hey! I guess you can tag along with me..." He yelled with a sigh. She turned around and ran to him cheerfully./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Thank you!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Yeah, yeah, whatever..." He said with a smirk./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""So what are your friends like?" She asked trying to make conversation./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Well uhh... They're cool..." He lied./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What are their names?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Well there's M-Mark, and uhh... Nick... and umm..." He rambled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Oh..." She said awkwardly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""If you're gonna be so awkward, follow someone else!" He yelled. She stopped and lowered her head./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Well fine..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""W-wait-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""It's surprising that you have any friends!" She yelled angrily. It hurt him a lot more than she thought./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I'm the bad guy?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Whatever. I thought you were different than everyone else!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What the hell are you talking about?! Quit exaggerating!" He yelled causing many people to stop and turn./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What a horrible boyfriend..." An older woman said from across the street./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Poor girl..." A passing young woman mumbled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""H-hey wait! I-i-it's not what you think! Why would I ever be emher/em boyfriend?" He said trying to convince everyone. "Wait, that's not what I meant!" Nina ran past him and took off./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Alex ran quickly after her. She turned a corner and went into an alley./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"He was much faster than her, but she was very agile. She leaped over a pile of trash and was around the corner before he made it to the pile. He ran around the corner and saw her walking by, observing buildings./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Hey, why'd you run?!" He yelled as he approached her. She turned her head and looked at him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Hello?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Nina... right?" He said with a loss of breath./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""It's Nana. Do I know you?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Quit messing around!" He replied, annoyed. He noticed she wasn't breathing nearly as hard as he was. "Hey, were you even running? How muscular are you?!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"He lifted her shirt to observe her stomach, it got halfway up her stomach./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What are you doing, pervert?!" She screamed as she punched him in the nose. He hit his head on the ground. Blood dripped out of his nose and into his mouth./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""It's not what you think, I just-" He was interrupted as she shoved her boot into his face. She walked away cursing under her breath./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"He waited for her to leave and stood up. Once again, many people were gathered around watching him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Can this day get any worse?" He mumbled as he shook his head. He stood up and saw the crowd moved to the side to let someone in./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"" What happened?! Are you okay?" It was Nina, Nana? He had no clue./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What do you mean "am I okay?"?! You just punched me!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""No I didn't..." She said as she tried to understand what happened. "Oh, I know! I have an identical twin!" She said with a bright smile. He scowled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Yeah, and my hair is normal." He said angrily. She frowned./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I'm serious." She pleaded. He rolled his eyes at the blonde./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry for lifting up your shirt..." He said under his breath. She blushed at his apology./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Y-you- w-what did you say?" She asked nervously./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Don't make this so embarrassing for me! I said I'm sorry for lifting up your shirt..." He said embarrassingly as he scanned the gathered crowd for familiar faces. "And for insulting you before... and being mean to you..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I-i-i-it's fine..." She mumbled with a deep blush across her face. He took her by the hand and walked her out of the crowd./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Come on..." He said as he emerged into the empty road. The crowd separated and the town went back to the way it was./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Where are we going?" She asked cutely./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I don't know..." He mumbled. "Where do you wanna go?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""A dining hall..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Fine. We'll go eat. I'm starving." He said as he put his hand into his pocket. He jingled the money in his pocket. They walked in silence for a few minutes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""How much further?" She asked as her stomach growled, causing her to blush./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Another block or two... I think."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""How reassuring." She said as she rolled her eyes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Oh wait, there it is." He said as he pointed to a large red-bricked building. They hurried over to it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"They walked inside and found a small table in the corner. They sat across from each other. A blonde haired waiter walked over to their table./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Today's options are a ham sandwich and chicken noodle soup, or ham and a baked potato."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Ham sandwich." Both said in unison./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Okay, and to drink we have water or tea."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Water." Both said in unison again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Okay, I'll be back soon..." He said as he walked toward the kitchen. They sat around in silence, not knowing what to say./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I've gotta go to the restroom..." He said as he stood up and walked into a closet-like room in the back./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"She sat around, looking outside at passing people. She then noticed she was wearing a nicer skirt than other people were wearing. Her top was pretty expensive as well, it was made of silk, a material the humans were running out of. She'd have to go shopping soon./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"She looked off to the side and saw a large man walking through the door. He had blonde hair, which was gelled up high in the front. He was largely built, both tall and muscular. He was surrounded by people of varying sizes, but none nearly as tall as him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""The punk tried to punch me! So I grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the room!" He cheered in a low, harsh voice. Everyone around him cheered and laughed incredibly loud./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"She noticed Alex coming back again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Hey." He said. He turned and saw the many new customers in the dining hall. "Great..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""It's okay, just don't draw any attention to us and they'll leave us alone." She said with a smile./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The waiter brought them their food and moved onto the crowd of ten in the restaurant. They began eating their sandwiches./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""This isn't very good..." Nana mumbled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Well we don't have much food in Wall Rose. You should know that. Where've you been?" He asked curiously./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Wall Sina." She answered plainly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Woah! You were in there?! What's it like?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I lived there actually. And it was horrible, I advise you to never go there."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Oh. Hey, where do you live now?" He asked. The question hit her hard causing tears to form in her eyes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""H-hey! What's wrong?" He asked as he leaned forward and put his hands on her shoulders./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Hey, boys, we got a crying beauty over here!" A guy with orange hair called out./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Shit..." Alex mumbled. The boys walked over to their table./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""She is gorgeous ain't she?" A short black hair kid said creepily./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""There's ten of us and two of them you know..." A boy said with a devilish smile./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""All of you knock it off." Said the large blonde haired man./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""But, Conan!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Yeah look at her!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""She's one in a million!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I said stop!" Conan yelled. He moved through his friends and stood before Alex's table. "Sorry about my friends, they're idiots. Nice to meet you, I'm Conan."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""The same to you, I'm Nana." She said with a smile./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""And you?" He asked, facing Alex./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Alex." He said in a monotone voice implying he didn't care./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Well sorry to bother you, just wanted to introduce you to humanity's greatest soldier." He said as he flexed his biceps, which were quite large. "I've signed up and will lead this army to victory." He said arrogantly. "Well see ya!" The group left without eating./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Well that was interesting. Hey, you're not crying anymore." Alex pointed out./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Yeah..." She mumbled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You-uh, wanna do something?" He asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Sure." She said as they stood up./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Well uh, where do you wanna go?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Your house." She said under her breath./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""My house?" He asked causing her to blush. "Why?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Well umm, can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Can you promise that you'll always be honest with me?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Of course!" He said with a large smile./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Okay, let's find my sister and go to your house then." She cheered as she grabbed Alex's hand and ran out the door./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Sister?" He asked with wide eyes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Yes, I have a twin. I told you that!" She replied. He shook his head and followed behind her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""It's getting dark out." Alex pointed out. It was about five or six in the afternoon. "Where's your sister been all this time?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Looking for a house."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Why?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""We have no home. Not anymore"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""But it's fine. We've got plenty of money." She said plainly which made Alex flinch./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Then why'd I pay for lunch?!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Because you're a gentleman." She said with a wink. She saw a familiar girl waiting across from the military sign-up table. "There she is."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Woah, you do look alike." He remarked as they approached her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"She noticed the green haired boy and scowled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Why are you walking with that pervert?" Nina asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""He is not a perv. He's really nice."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""If you say so. But he did try to look at my boobs earlier!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Th-that's not what happened!" Alex yelled desperately with a blush across his face./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Did you find any houses?" Nana asked. Nina shook her head. "Oh..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Well uhh, I've gotta help with dinner. I'll see you two next week I guess." Alex turned around and headed for home./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"He turned a corner and began walking through a vacant alley. He heard footsteps behind him. He began panicking. He moved his feet and ran quickly. He saw a box laying in the alley, he quickly jumped over it and found himself in the road, he turned and continued sprinting./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"'Just a few more houses.' He thought as he moved faster. He turned around and saw the figures. He turned onto another road quickly. The footsteps grew quieter as he got closer to his house./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"'Haha! I did it!' He cheered mentally. He arrived at his doorstep when two figures grabbed him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You're fast, but you're not very agile." Nana whispered in his ear. She stepped back and winked at him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Cute emand/em athletic. You've got an excellent boyfriend, Nana." Nina said with a wink, causing her to blush./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You two are impossible." He grumbled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Come on, we've gotta introduce your new lover to your mother." Nina laughed as Alex walked inside./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Hey, Alex!" His mother yelled from the kitchen. She peeked out and saw the girls. "You brought guests! And they're girls! I'll get more plates!" She ran back into the kitchen./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I'll help, Mom. You two, just be good or whatever." Alex said as he walked into the kitchen./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"After preparing for dinner, the four sat down to eat./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""So the issue is where you girls will sleep. You can have Alex's bed."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Where will I sleep?!" Alex protested./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""The floor in my room."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Why not my room?!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Because you'll just try to grope me again." Nina stated plainly. His mother turned and faced Alex angrily./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""N-no! That's not what- this is going to be one long week…"/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongHow was the chapter? No action, but it was a nice, light chapter, right? Glad to see my story's doing better. And Favorite, Follow, and Review if you enjoyed! See ya soon! :D/strong/p 


End file.
